Triangle Shaped Heart
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: Just read it. It's cute, funny, goofy and all that rot. And there's romance, your favorite subject!
1. Confessions

  
--Triangle Shaped Heart--  
Part I- Confessions  


  
I don't own pokémon. They aren't real. They're cartoons.  
  
You know, Brock babbled, his eyes glazed over in infatuation as he spoke, you're so beautiful and smart, I bet you could give us a great tour of the city when you get off work.  
  
Joy seemed to be in a stupor, an eyebrow raised, not knowing how to respond. However, her anxiety was not needed as a young girl soon grabbed the ear of Brock and pulled him away from the counter.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes at the sight. He used to laugh when Misty would somehow stop Brock from his woman-chasing efforts, but somehow watching someone a year away from being a grown man get pulled away by a teenage girl that weighed at least fifty pounds less than him was getting to be a little old.   
  
Brock acted unhappy about the fact that he was being pulled away from Joy, but even through his disheartened complaints it was easy to tell that a smile pulled on the corners of his lips, and that his feet were definitely moving on their own volition.  
  
They walked out of the pokémon center in outwardly good spirits.   
  
The town was fairly small, and was just a stopover on their way to the next destination. They walked down the sidewalk into the twilight which had settled upon the landscape, and the cooling fall air felt nice against their lungs. Old, huge trees hovered beside the old, huge homes which lined the street, and brown and green was all that sunk into Ash's head for a short time.  
  
A slight, blonde-haired girl came walking towards the group along the sidewalk. She was obviously getting home from some college classes, and Ash groaned as he could already depict the scene of what was to come next in his mind.  
  
Excuse me, the girl mumbled, clutching her books to her chest more tightly as she waited for the three friends to part.  
  
My pleasure ma'am! Brock grinned, his face taking on a familiar crimson hue as he moved into the road and held his arms out in a chivalrous gesture as he left a path for her travel.  
  
the girl grinned awkwardly,   
  
Don't thank me, Brock sighed, thank you for asking so nicely if--  
  
Why don't you just ask her out on a date, Brock? Misty chortled, her eyes narrowing mischievously. You know, she could be your _soul mate_ Brock, you don't want to let her get away!  
  
Brock's face still flushed crimson, but now in anger rather than infatuation.   
  
Um, ignore my friend here, she's, um, special, Brock tried to cover up.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes as the girl laughed halfheartedly and walked off.  
  
Hey, why do you always have to embarrass me like that? Brock pouted as the girl was out of sight.  
  
Awww Brock, I was only trying to help you, Misty giggled.  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow, a strange grin overspreading his lips. I'll teach you to help me, Misty!  
  
Misty eeped as Brock jammed his hands under her armpits and began tickling her for all he was worth. Misty almost capsized with laughter, and she slapped his arms weakly as she tried to keep her own down so he wouldn't have open access to her most ticklish spots.  
  
Give up? Brock laughed, not relenting. Misty was almost fallen to the floor at this point, and Brock had to lean over as not to let go.  
  
Misty screamed. Mercy! Lemme go lemme go lemme go!  
  
Brock released his grip and crossed his arms. At least you know better than to help' me from now on, right Misty?  
  
Oh yeah? Misty grinned, then piledrived Brock.   
  
Brock fell to the ground, although it was an awfully soft landing. He curled up into the fetal position as Misty tickled him back.  
  
Ash gritted his teeth and grumbled. He knew Brock could easily escape, and he was not amused.  
  
Would you two knock it off? Ash shouted, loud enough so that they stopped instantly. God, you're making me sick! Can't we just get out of here?  
  
Brock stood up quickly, chortling. What's the matter, Ash? Can't handle it because Misty is fighting with me instead of you for once? Can't I get one shot out of a million or so?  
  
Awww, shut up, Ash sighed.  
  
Pikachu pouted from where it sat atop Ash's shoulder. It didn't like to see Ash in such a bad mood.  
  
Brock shrugged.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. Get a grip, Ash.  
  
Ash was about to turn around with a retort that was sure to have lit her bra on fire, but decided that it wasn't worth his time. He pulled his hat farther down on his face, shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking.  
  
Misty and Brock soon followed. Misty seemed relatively unfazed by Ash's mood swing, as she didn't see it as being different from any other of his. Of course she could relate, she suffered from the same ailment at times.   
  
Brock, however, became strangely worried. He didn't usually even get a chance to flirt with Misty, and it vexed him that Ash would throw a tantrum because of it. Brock's heart felt leaded as they walked, and it showed in his feet as he began to linger behind.  
  
He imagined a scene that could only come straight out of a dream, where a giant, frosty lake nipped at a grass-lined shore, and the field was almost covered in wildflowers rather than grass. Brock would have felt too girly if anyone could read his thoughts, but luckily no one could.  
  
The fantasy played itself again as it had a million times. Brock stood by the water, a lily in hand. His heart skipped a beat as Misty walked over to him, a satisfied glint in her eye.  
  
Come on, Brock, she would say, we're about to leave!  
  
Of course Brock would reply, then come closer to her. He would then gently the flower behind her ear, and take one of her hands. And, as dreams go, no rhyme or reason had to take place between this statement and a warm embrace. Brock always kissed her the same way, first running his hand through her hair, leaving her ponytail to fall on the ground, then putting an arm behind her neck and leaning in, his warm lips feeling hers, his stomach knotting into--  
  
Hey Brock! Ash grumbled, as Brock accidentally slammed into him, not realizing that Ash had stopped.  
  
Sorry Ash, Brock scratched his head nervously. I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Ash shrugged cleanly, and they walked to the hotel that the town's gym leader had recommended. It wasn't too costly, but Ash wasn't all too happy about having to pay the bulk of it because he'd just won a gym battle.  
  
It was a two bed room, much like all the rooms they'd had to stay in before. Brock didn't complain about having to sleep on the sofa, especially since he could watch TV until he went to sleep. All three sat on the couch for a while before bedtime watching some random anime. Sailor Moon was just what happened to be on.  
  
They should have a red-haired senshi, Brock mused to himself as he was glued to the television screen.  
  
Yeah, red heads are the b-- Ash began to say, but cut himself short in a frenzy.  
  
Cut it out you guys, Misty snapped, blushing a little.  
  
Brock laughed nervously, and edged away from Ash, who was in the middle. He only intended on edging away from both of them because of his embarrassment, but he ended up nearly vaulting over the arm rest.   
  
They continued watching, and Ash almost imagined that Misty had edged closer to him.. He grinned inwardly, a flush of some sort of love-struck chill fluttering from his spine to his stomach. He continued to stare vacantly at the television, but was truly daydreaming of Misty in Sailor Moon's outfit.  
  
His thoughts gave way to a nonsensical fantasy of Misty posing over the cadaver of some miscellaneous youma. Ash walked over to her, dressed as Tuxedo Kamen. As with any and all fantasies, there didn't have to be a reason before the making out commenced--  
  
Ash reeled as he realized that he'd been staring at Misty for a good deal of time rather than the show. He began to sweat as he tried to find a way to assuage her uncomfortable fidgeting.  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes, the black haired one kind of reminds me of you, Misty.  
  
Misty brightened, a little flattered that she would be compared to Rei.  
  
Yeah, you both have such bad tempers, Ash laughed.  
  
Why you! Misty shouted, then playfully pretended to wring Ash's head off his neck. Ash played along beautifully, his eyes bugging out and his face turning red.  
  
Oh stop that you two, Brock said in a mocking tone, obviously referring to the incident on the sidewalk. You're making me sick!  
  
Jealous, are we? Ash raised an eyebrow. Gee Brock, I didn't know you liked Misty so much.  
  
Brock's jaw dropped, and he was vermilion by the time he could think of a reply.   
  
I never said I liked her--in that way, he shouted.  
  
So you're saying you don't? Ash cockily grinned.  
  
Brock frowned, feeling as if he was backed in a corner. He would either have to flat out lie, or give some lame, weak response.  
  
Maybe I do maybe I don't, he snorted, all I know is that you get jealous whenever I even say a word to her, so maybe I'll leave you thinking I like her!  
  
Brock cringed. That didn't even make sense to himself.  
  
Oh yeah? Ash growled, standing up and facing Brock. Maybe you just make me sick! I'm not jealous! And besides, why would she like you? You try to jump anything that moves and is female!  
  
You two knock it off! Misty shouted, standing as well as she added her sentiments into the fray.  
  
But both Brock and Ash ignored her wishes.  
  
At least I-- Brock began, but was too mad to think of a good comeback. Oh, bite me you wannabe!  
  
Ash grinned. And besides, your _rock_ pokémon got their asses kicked by a pikachu!  
  
Brock gritted his teeth, your pikachu can kiss my ass!  
  
Brock knew his quips were just getting weaker and weaker, but he wasn't used to searching Ash for faults for with to insult him. It surprised him that Ash knew exactly how to roast him, surprised him enough that he lost his wits for a time.  
  
Screw you both! Misty fumed, stalking off to the bedroom. I'm going to bed.  
  
Ash and Brock disregarded this and stared daggers at each other.  
  
So Brock, Ash crossed his arms. Do you like her? Do you really?  
  
Brock frowned, and replied in an equally snappish tone. Not any more than you do.  
  
Ash looked at the floor.   
  
Brock said softly, trying to keep their friendship intact. We can't have all this tension--it's been weird lately. And, well, I think we should just call it quits.  
  
Ash looked up snidely. I agree.  
  
Brock smiled, and tried to hold out a hand in a truce-making gesture, but he hadn't phrased his peace-making speech right, and Ash took its connotation in total opposition of its intention.  
  
So you gonna leave? Ash snorted.  
  
Brock blinked, putting his hand back to his side.  
  
You said you wanted to call it quits, Brocko, Ash frowned.   
  
Brock staggered, not knowing what to say. I didn't mean--you really want me to--leave?  
  
Ash laughed. You suggested it, not me.  
  
Brock's face completely fell, and he looked at Ash in a pained manner. Ash's face fell as well, and he looked at the floor.  
  
Look, Brock, I didn't--  
  
Brock put a hand to his lips. I probably shouldn't be here anyway, I just tagged along after you--after our gym battle--you have every right to want me to leave. I guess--I guess we just don't get along. I'll get my stuff.  
  
Ash's eyes widened, let's talk about this, we just got in a fight, friends fight all the time, Brock, it's no big deal.  
  
Brock looked up at him, stone-faced. We really haven't been getting along lately. And why? Because face it, his voice became almost inaudible as he continued, we're both in love with the same girl.  
  
Ash bit his lip. You're not in love with her. You want everyone.  
  
Brock gritted his teeth. I don't really--I have always acted that way, and I guess after I started to fall for Misty, well, old habits die hard.  
  
Well maybe we should ask her who she likes best, Ash sighed. Put this to rest.  
  
Brock shook his head furiously. I don't want her to know! She can't know! God, I'd die if she found out, I'd never be able to live with myself if she didn't like me back--  
  
I feel the same way, Ash shook his head sadly.  
  
Brock put his hands on his hips.  
  
Ash shrugged.  
  
At least we have something in common, Brock tried to lighten the atmosphere. Why do you like her?  
  
Ash looked at the ceiling. I dunno, she's cute, she flirts with me, I can't explain it. Why, do you have some million page long list of why you like her?  
  
Brock blushed. No, it's just, she really gets into the things that concern her. And she's cute. When she get's mad she's cute, and when she plays with togepi, and when she throws a pokéball--that's _really _cute--and--  
  
I get the picture, Ash muttered. Yeah, I noticed all that too. You're too old for her!  
  
Two years! Brock sputtered. Big deal! It's weirder to date a younger guy than an older one anyway, Mr. fourteen year old who has the hots for a fifteen year old.  
  
Big deal, Ash growled.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, just trying to will each other to like someone else. Ash finally broke the silence.  
  
You know, Ash sighed. Now that we've confessed this, we're just going to try twice as hard to keep each other away from her.  
  
And you can say goodbye to my flirting with any other girl, Brock cringed.  
  
Ash looked up at Brock, a glint in his eye. Does this mean war?  
  
I'm afraid so, Brock shrugged. Let's just hope we don't end up killing each other and then find out that she has a thing for Gary .  
  
Don't even _think_ about that! Ash shouted.  
  
Brock laughed in a detached, Machiavellian manner.  
  
Or Ritchie, Brock taunted further.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Or James--  
  
You're crazy!  
  
Silence entered the room once again, Ash bathing in it with a scowl on his face, Brock relishing in it with a smirk on his face.  
  
They stood this way momentarily, until Brock's smirk collapsed into a look of seriousness once again.  
  
Let's just not let her get between our friendship, though, Brock advised.  
  
Ash agreed, sighing. I could see how this turn us against each other.  
  
It already almost did, Brock frowned, but we talked it over. We can fight a war and not end up hating each other, right?  
  
Ash blanched, not so sure of it. We can sure as hell try, I guess.  
  
Good boy, Brock smiled. Now let's go to bed so we can wake up refreshed for battle. You already have a leg up on me, though, because you get to sleep in the same room.  
  
Ash grinned. Well I guess that makes us even, because you're taller than her, and I'm not, which was a point on your side.  
  
You have a point, Brock yawned.  
  
The two boys slept in their respective places, though sleep didn't come easily as they wondered who would ultimately end up with Misty, if either of them at all. It seemed wrong, to be so bellicose over something that should be sweet and innocent, but they let their fantasies carry them into dreamland, into the morrow, where God knows what could happen.  
  
  
*****AUTHOR NOTES!!!******  
  
Soooooo. . . should I continue this? Was it cool? Was it different? Tell me! And you can give me ideas if you really want to. :) Don't be sure sure who I'll have her end up with. . . don't assume it will be Gymshippy because, if you've read all of my stories, you would know that I do AAMR as well, just not as much. :) Maybe she'll end up with James. Who knows. You don't know. I have an idea. And it's gonna involve a lot of--ice cream! And no, that wasn't a good hint. Tell me whatcha thought, in any case. I don't *think* anyone has done this before. And, if someone has, I didn't copy! I never read it, I swear! Later


	2. Blitzkrieg

  
Triangle Shaped Heart  
Part II- Blitzkrieg  
  


  
After you, Brock grinned as he held the door open.   
  
Misty thanked him weakly as she left the hotel room, wondering where the sudden mood change in both him and Ash came from.  
  
I get to open the next one, Ash muttered to him when Misty was out of earshot.  
  
Not if I get to the door first shorty, Brock muttered back, through his teeth.  
  
I'll make pikachu shock you, Ash muttered, also through his teeth.  
  
I'll have vulpix burn you into a brillo pad, Brock retorted.  
  
They soon had to continue walking, following their female counterpart. Misty was walking slowly and deliberately so that they could catch up. She was insanely curious as to what they were talking about, but she knew they wouldn't tell her had she asked. Ash and Brock had fought intensely over who got to carry her backpack, and she nearly killed them both before stalking off with it. They hadn't dared attempt to try and carry it again, but just in case, she clutched it fiercely as she made her way to the check out desk.  
  
Misty sighed with relief as she put her backpack down and handed the lady at the check-out counter the key.  
  
Thank you! the woman smiled brightly.  
  
Brock and Ash had caught up to her at this point, but Brock remained stoic, even though a relatively beautiful woman stood in front of them.  
  
the woman said warmly to the boys.  
  
Ash replied weakly.  
  
Brock mumbled.  
  
Misty did a double take, blinking profusely as she eyeballed her friend. He had his hands behind his back, and his eyes were darting all over the room.  
  
Misty bit her lip, let's go, I guess.  
  
Brock raced over and grabbed her backpack from the ground before she could reach it. He was proud of his sneaky maneuver, and he ran to hold open the door again, but Ash stood in front of him like a barrier.  
  
Oh no you don't! Ash growled.  
  
Oh yeah? Brock growled back, and tried to shove Ash out of the way.   
  
Ash screamed, flailing as being shoved made him run a few feet so as not to fall.  
  
Brock sniggered as he watched Ash run back at him.  
  
Ash shouted in a deepened voice as he got a running start, then ran full force into Brock, knocking both of them to the ground.  
  
Misty shouted, snatching her backpack from the ground. My stuff! You crack heads! She then proceeded to whack each of them over the head with her mallet a few times, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
You guys have it bad, the woman at the counter chuckled.  
  
Keep out of this! Ash and Brock shouted back in unison, rubbing their heads as they tried to stand back up.  
  
They practically ran out the door, trying to quickly catch up with Misty. They lagged behind her in shame, each glancing angrily at the other at opportune moments. On the occasions when they caught each other's eyes, they stuck their tongues out at each other and looked away quickly.  
  
Another town was not far from the one they had left, and they hadn't previously intended on making any stops because the next town had no gym, and they'd have plenty of time left in the day to travel to a town that actually had one. Misty begged that they stop in that town--just for a little while--to shop, because it was known for having a gigantic mall, but Ash was very adamant that they be on their way. Brock recalled this quite well, and had every intention of using it as ammunition.  
  
Brock walked up so that he was walking beside Misty rather than behind her. He had a rather evil glint in his eye, and if he were a little greener and a little furrier, his who-like antennae would have bent into devil horns as he began to speak.  
  
he began, his voice dripping with empathy, I know what Ash said before, that he wants to get on with _his_ quest, so we couldn't take a break and shop--  
  
Ash gagged. _You wouldn't_! He thought. _That's going below the belt_!  
  
--but I think that you should be able to stop if you want to, Brock finished. I mean, Ash isn't the only one here who matters.  
  
Misty considered this carefully. Not only because she thought he was right, also because she had no clue why Brock suddenly didn't mind if she went shopping.  
  
Hold up a sec, Ash tried to clear his name, that was yesterday. Maybe today I don't mind if--  
  
But he couldn't bring himself to say it easily. He had nightmares about having to go shopping with Misty. It was hell, nightmarish, dreary, and he'd do anything to get out of it.  
  
Mind if what? Misty smiled, whirling on him.  
  
he said very quickly.  
  
Misty stopped, dead in her tracks. Her blood seemed to have frozen over, and she just stared at Ash, for a very, very, very long time, but neither Ash nor Brock dared to move.  
  
The silence was snapped like a twig, however, as Misty began jumping up and down and flailing her arms. She almost seemed to grow fangs as she proceeded to yell at both of the young men.  
  
Damnit, what's going on here? she screamed. I'm not stupid! Am I dying or something? Are you guys going to kill me, so you're trying to butter me up before you do? What the hell!  
  
Both Brock and Ash sweat dropped, turning to each other, then turning back to Misty.  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about, Ash shrugged.  
  
Yeah Misty, Brock rolled his eyes. We're just trying to be nice.  
  
Misty bit her lip, okay, as long as it lets me go shopping. That really is--nice of you--Brock.  
  
They began walking off toward the next town. Ash's feet felt like lead. Brock walked next to Misty the whole way there, but was sure to hang back long enough to flash a V for victory sign to Ash. Ash flashed Brock a sign of his own, a sign involving one of his very special fingers, but Brock just laughed and resumed walking next to Misty.  
  
The next town really was very close, and they were approaching a quite sizable mall before they could say oh shit. It was the panacea to Misty's eyes, but Brock and Ash saw it as a second best option when compared to Chinese Water torture. Third best when also compared to suffering the death of a thousand cuts.   
  
They had a hard time forcing themselves through the entrance, even though the door slid open magically for them, and the scent of food lingered inside. The boys tried to keep themselves from passing out as the sight of a legion of clothing, purse, shoe, and other such torturous stores stretched out into an infinite horizon, stacked upon each other. People looked down upon them from each story--maybe in pity. Maybe in ambivalence.  
  
Misty's eyes glistened like a meowth hepped up on cat nip as she ran into every store, fingering and examining everything carefully to assess its worth. Ash punched Brock in the arm as she dragged them into a dress store called and Brock slapped Ash over the head in retaliation. They were just about to lunge for each other, when Misty, about an infinite number of dresses in hand, turned to them and ordered them to sit in the men-chairs in front of the dressing rooms so that they could tell her how she looked when she came out.   
  
Brock settled into the small chair quite nicely. Ash had a notion to do something not so nice to him, but he noticed that Brock was slowly dozing off. Misty was taking an eternity to figure out how to put on her dress, and it was giving Brock a good opportunity to snooze in his boredom, which, in all reality, was giving Ash an opportunity of his own.  
  
Misty finally exited the dressing room to show her friends the dress she'd tried on. Ash sat up straight, and looked eager to judge it. Misty smiled at his brightness, but her smile faded as she noticed Brock slumped over in the chair, his mouth wide open, snoring.  
  
Misty shouted into his ear, beaning him on the head. I go to try something on for five seconds, and you fall asleep?  
  
Brock stifled a scream as he was jolted from his slumber, then began to sweat as he looked up at the now irate Misty. Ash flashed a sardonic V for victory at Brock while Misty was turned away from him.  
  
I'm so sorry Misty! Brock backpedaled, then decided to fall back on lying. I got a really awful night's sleep last night! I was really looking forward to seeing you in your dress, really! In fact, I think I was dreaming about it!  
  
Misty sighed, calming down. I guess I'll let you off the hook this time. Just don't sleep again! Ash could stay awake, and so can you!  
  
Ash chortled to himself as Brock frowned and Misty stepped away from them to showcase herself.  
  
she grinned, how do I look?  
  
She was wearing knee-length summery dress with daffodil print. It was a bit shimmery, and had spaghetti straps.  
  
_Hot_, Ash thought.   
  
_Sexy, gorgeous, wonderful, amazing. . .  
  
_ Misty shouted, a little upset. Do I look bad? Why don't you answer?  
  
Brock shook his head furiously as Ash absolutely relished his predicament.  
  
You look absolutely great! Brock gushed. Stunning! I just--I was just searching for the right words.  
  
Misty blushed. Thanks Brock!  
  
Ash growled as Misty turned away again to try on another dress. Brock put his head in his hands.  
  
he sighed, I guess we're tied now, Ashy-boy.  
  
And I'll pull in the lead soon, Brocko, Ash simpered.  
  
Not on a cold day in hell! Brock stuck his tongue out at Ash.  
  
They were about to pull a Usagi and Rei tongue war when Misty stepped out of the dressing room again.  
  
  
  
  
  
It went on like such for quite some time. Brock and Ash both would have used numbers of outfits in the millions if pressed, but she only tried on about six things, and ended up buying two. Brock grabbed her bag to carry first, but Ash swore his revenge.  
  
I'm kinda hungry, Misty announced, after having shopped a bit more in about six stores. Both Brock and Ash were carrying some bags, and Misty was stretching.  
  
Me too! Ash replied.  
  
Let's go to the food court, Brock suggested.  
  
So, thus they headed to the mall's dining area. They staked out a table for four, using the fourth chair to house Misty's merchandise. Most of it was clothing that would be going traveling with her anyway, but they didn't pack it into her backpack because they wanted to make a show of carrying it for her.  
  
Tell me what you want Misty I'll go get it for you! Both Brock and Ash said at once. They turned to each other, daggers in their eyes.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and put a hand to her forehead.   
  
Tell you what, she began, gritting her teeth, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll think about it there!  
  
Misty stormed off with that thought, her hands balled into fists.  
  
Ash and Brock immediately turned to each other as soon as she was out of earshot.  
  
You bought the sweater, Ash raised a palm, I get to do this!  
  
We're not taking turns, lamebrain! Brock fumed, I get to do more than you if I think of it first!  
  
I thought of getting her food for her first! Ash shouted. I thought of it before we got the damn sweater!  
  
I thought of it before we came to the mall!  
  
Ash and Brock just stared at each other for a moment, then Ash suddenly slapped Brock as if he was Anthy Hemimiya. They were trying to rip each other's scalps off by the hair as Misty strolled up to them, with a beef bowl from Edo Japan and a medium sprite on a tray she was carrying. She dashed over to the table, and was about to put it down when Ash and Brock suddenly sprang from where that sat, clinging to each other's heads as their hair winced at the follicles, thus knocking the tray backward, dumping a rather unhappy concoction onto Misty's clothes.  
  
Ash and Brock froze, their fists still curled around strands of hair, but their eyes traveled to look at Misty.  
  
Misty's face was a rather pleasant shade of scarlet at that moment. A vein seemed to burst from the corner of her temple to throb underneath her skin, and the tray plodded to the floor with a thud. Beef and sprite mingled to flop to the floor from her shirt, and she stood in place, allowing it to occur as she gave Brock and Ash the stare of death.  
  
Brock and Ash didn't move, even after she did.  
  
she screamed, shakily bringing her hands to her ears. What in God's name is wrong with you two?  
  
Apologies fluttered at the tips of their tongues, but they knew that it would do them no good, for they thought her tirade had just begun.  
  
However, her screaming softened into a look of anxiety. Look, I'm not a moron. You guys have just been fighting like crazy, and trying to piss each other off by seeing how mad you can get me! Well, I've had it! I realize that you both must have it _really bad_ for each other, but if you insist on flirting, for the love of fuck! Leave me out of it!  
  
Brock and Ash let go of each other instantly at the mention of this, pretending to scrub each other's cooties out of their hair.  
  
It's nothing like that! Brock insisted.  
  
Yeah Misty! Ash howled, that's sick!  
  
Then what is it? she choked. Why are you doing this to me? Brock obviously suggested that we go to the mall to piss you off, and, and, both of you have been fighting over my stuff, dropping my stuff, somehow making each other pay for it to piss each other off--why? I thought you were my friends!  
  
Brock and Ash's faces both fell as they realized that she was nearly crying as she began to flick grains of rice off of her shirt, and they hung their heads in silence.  
  
Let's just go, she sniffed, this isn't fun anymore.  
  
Misty forcefully grabbed the things from her bags and stuffed them into her backpack, then threw the individual bags away.  
  
I can't carry this, she started to cry, I have food all over me!  
  
Brock stepped over to grab it for her.  
  
Keep away from me! she shouted. Next thing I know you'll fight over that!  
  
Brock raised his arms in surrender and stepped away as asked.  
  
Misty held her bag away from her body in her hand. We have to go to a hotel now. This day is completely shot for traveling, there's no way in hell I'm doing anything but crawling into bed and taking a nap.  
  
Ash and Brock both nodded, and Misty headed for the nearest door which lead outside. There happened to be one at the end of the food court, and her tears began heavier as people looked at her stained clothing and how she was holding her bag away from her body. It really did make her arm hurt, but she just dealt with it.  
  
Ash and Brock walked behind her sullenly, not bothering to ask where she was taking them. They ended up in a small motel in the town, and Misty insisted on paying, and was silent as they walked around to the room they would be sharing.  
  
Misty opened the door quickly and ran into a bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ash and Brock stood in the living room, leaving their backpacks on and just staring at the closed door.  
  
We really screwed up, Ash stated the obvious.  
  
Brock frowned.  
  
I guess we have to wait until it blows over, Ash sighed, then put his backpack on the ground.   
  
Brock walked into the kitchen. He had a plan to make her feel better. He didn't care if it would make him look like an ass, it was something he thought would work.  
  
Misty threw her backpack on a bed and dashed to the bathroom, stripping to her undergarments. She stuck her tongue out at her figure, then walked back into the hotel room, her eyes red from both anger and crying.  
  
She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a new set of pajamas she bought. She stopped and looked at them, wondering if she should wear them, since Brock had paid for them. She breathed in slowly, letting another tear fall as she clutched the clothes to her chest.  
  
She pulled her knees in close to her and sat on the bed, to lazy to put the pajamas on. She was cold as she held them to her chest, but she couldn't escape the position from which she rocked herself back and forth.  
  
A good scent seemed to enter the room as time wore on, and she figured that Ash and Brock were hungry. She didn't think she had an appetite after what had happened, and it was just as well. After telling them that she thought they were in love with each other, they probably wouldn't want to share anyway. She had been ungrateful for the clothing they bought her, and how they'd carried her bags, but she had a feeling they were doing something behind her back, something against her. And it scared her.  
  
But it couldn't be helped now. She had begun shivering, but still wouldn't put the pajamas on. She sniffled and continued rocking back and forth.  
  
The door began to jangle, and Brock walked into the room, carrying a bowl of onigri soup. He was wearing--a dress--and he had a curly wig on.  
  
Brock grinned and began singing Animal Crackers in my soup, but blanched as he noticed that Misty wasn't yet dressed. His grin fell, and a burst of embarrassed tears came to his eyes.  
  
Get the hell out of here! Misty shrieked, pulling a blanket up to her chest.  
  
Brock choked, I'm so sorry!  
  
He put the bowl of soup down on the floor, easily enough since he carried it in on a tray, and dashed out of the room.  
  
Misty just stared at the closed door, then down at the soup. There was a box of Animal Crackers on the tray as well, and Misty chortled as she stood and put the pajamas on. She picked up the tray, and smiled sadly as she remembered how Brock had told them that one time when one of his little sisters was sick, he made her soup with animal crackers and dressed up like Shirley Temple to make her feel better. He went on to say that it was just because this sister was practically obsessed with Shirley Temple, and because she was very, very sick.  
  
Misty sighed and sat on the floor, taking a bite of the soup. It was really good, but such was to be expected.   
  
Misty left her room and peeked outside of it into the living room. Ash was lying out on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He sat up and waved to Misty weakly as she walked out of the room, and she smiled to him.  
  
Where's Brock? she asked softly.  
  
Ash pointed to the kitchen, biting his lower lip.  
  
Misty nodded and walked over to the small kitchen area. Brock was sitting behind the counter in such a way that you couldn't have seen him from the living room. Misty stepped onto the linoleum gingerly, and peeked around the counter. Brock's arms were wrapped around his knees, and his head was between his knees and his chest. He was shaking, and didn't notice that Misty had entered the room. He had changed out of that awful dress already, which was a good thing. Otherwise Misty wasn't sure she could keep a straight face.  
  
Misty kneeled down by Brock and picked his chin up from where it was behind his knees. His cheeks were streaked red, but his eyes were wide and clear as he was shocked that she'd come to see him.  
  
I was just embarrassed when you walked in there, she smiled, tilting her head a little. And I guess I overreacted at the mall.  
  
Brock opened his mouth to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she began to speak again first.  
  
she smiled, let's just--put this behind us. All three of us.  
  
I'd like that, Brock whispered. And I swear I won't fight with Ash--any more.  
  
That's really good soup, Misty chuckled softly, and, your sister was really lucky to have someone who would do that for her.  
  
Brock smiled back weakly, and rubbed his eyes. Sorry--for making you mad.  
  
Forget it, Misty shook her head, then walked into the living room to tell Ash that she forgave him as well.  
  
Brock leaned his back against the cupboards, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. He knew he was just as much in love now as he was before, and he had no idea how he and Ash would be able to reconcile.  
  
Brock could hear when Misty returned to her room, probably to eat the rest of her soup. She had to have been hungry. He dug some bowls and eating utensils out of his backpack and stood up at the stove, filling one up for Ash and himself. He walked over to the sofa and handed one to Ash, then sat himself.  
  
I guess, Ash smiled, things will just have to go back to how they were before.  
  
Brock looked at the floor as he grabbed a riceball with his chopsticks. Yeah, well, I don't see how we can be the same--now that we have this--competition.  
  
Ash shrugged. I know, but, we'll have to try.  
  
Brock shook his head. he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, having a hard time explaining himself. I'm just going to try and get another girlfriend, and let you flirt with her. She always flirted with you more anyway, and, and--  
  
Ash softly pried, putting a hand on Brock's shoulder.  
  
Brock turned his head away from Ash, not wanting Ash to see him start to cry like a woman again.  
  
I'm just undesirable anyway, Brock shrugged, his throat tightening. I mean, no girl has liked me before, what would make her different?  
  
Don't say that Brock, Ash frowned. You have just as good of a shot at her. Look, let's forget about it, for tonight.  
  
Brock sighed and nodded, and they finished eating. Of course, neither one of them forgot about it. Misty was always on their minds--always. But they didn't mention it again.  
  
  
  
*****Author's note-- Coming soon: the dramatic conclusion! Will anyone end up with Misty? Will it be Brock? Will it be Ash? Will it be Mr. Ed? Only I know the answer! Muahahahahaha! Tell me what you thought! Later!


	3. Deception

I hope this is as fun to read as it is to write! For the person who reviewed the previous last part I had--I hope you like this better! I do! I felt bad for taking so long to put up a third part, so I kinda chucked one together during a lack of inspiration. However, when driving to bowling today, this came to me. It's in the spirit of Valentine's day. Happy reading!  


  
  
Triangle Shaped Heart  
Part III- Deception  
  
  


Misty kicked a dirt clod across a field as she stared at the ground, I hate Valentine's Day. I never have anyone to spend it with.  
  
Both Ash and Brock looked up from where they were eating, flushing pink. They'd gone to a restaurant for breakfast after checking out of the hotel, and neither had any idea that a holiday was coming up. this was probably due, of course, to the fact that they were males, but in their present love-struck affliction, they were deeply shamed for having been oblivious to the event.   
  
Misty sighed in an attempt at making her lack of amour obvious, and looked in a forlorn manner at both Ash and Brock, each in turn.  
  
I have to go to the bathroom, she said dreamily, alone. And lonely. You guys just wait here for me.  
  
They both watched anxiously as Misty disappeared around the corner.  
  
Did you see that? Ash smiled, she was thinking about love--and she looked at me.  
  
She looked at _me_, Brock shook his head. It was so obvious.  
  
Ash held up a finger in reprisal. You were mistaken.  
  
Far from it, dear Ashy-boy, Brock smirked, it is you who is mistaken.  
  
Ash leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. I guess this means I have to go buy her a present!  
  
Brock scratched his chin, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. You know--this could be a good opportunity.  
  
Yeah I know! Ash smiled. She'll be all over me!  
  
Brock laughed. We can both buy her something, and whoever's she likes better _must _be the one she really likes--  
  
Ash snorted, you told me that you were gonna lay off of her!  
  
Brock chuckled. I was. But, we don't have to fight to do this. I only said that because I thought it would stop us from fighting.  
  
Ash's eyes grew, flames in their essence. You can't take it back now!  
  
Oh can't I? An evil grin passed across Brock's face. You can't stop me from buying her a gift. And, seeing as I have great taste, mine will be better!  
  
Not a chance! Ash growled, tearing off a piece of his napkin, balling it up and throwing it at Brock. And you're a backstabbing liar!  
  
What? You scared that she likes me, and not you? Brock pouted mockingly, because if you thought that it was a sure thing, you wouldn't worry about her not liking you better.  
  
Ash stood up, I'm not worried about you!  
  
Then what's the problem? Brock shrugged, knowing that he had won.  
  
I'll get you Brock, Ash grumbled. And no little present' is gonna save your sorry ass.  
  
Brock just leaned back and smiled as he noticed Misty returning from the corner of his eye.  
  
They finished up their meal, leaving promptly. Brock and Ash both drowned in their thoughts, and walked on either side of Misty so they wouldn't be tempted to gouge out each other's jugular veins.  
  
Brock knew that he would have to get money for the present he intended on buying. He didn't think he could get a job or something quickly, but there had to be some way he could get money over night.  
  
_Enter fantasy sequence.  
  
_The parlor was shoddy, but Brock knew he could get what he needed from it. Large, miscellaneous bikers with tattoos dotted the place, their stares unfriendly and their shaven heads--unfriendly. Brock, suave as usual, walked past them with no inhibitions.  
  
Whadda ya want? a seedy looking man at the end of the room happily addressed Brock.  
  
I've come for an ID, Brock stared intimidatingly into the man's eyes.  
  
How much you got? the man snorted. I usually charge fifty, but you don't look like you have much in the way of cash.  
  
Brock snorted. But if you'll give me an ID now, I'll pay you a hundred tomorrow.  
  
The man looked up at him, disbelief shadowing his beady eyes. If you don't come back, we can find you. And we'll break your legs.  
  
No worries, Brock grinned. I've got it all taken care of. I just need one night. Will you do it for me?  
  
The man grunted, and they set to work.  
  
---fantasy skipping of unnecessary parts  
  
The man handed Brock the ID, staring intently. Your new name is Keanu Jacoby. You are twenty one years old, as you requested. Remember, I need the money by tomorrow.  
  
I won't disappoint you, Brock winked, then walked out the door with his fake ID.  
  
Brock then walked through town, his vest thrown over his shoulder in his right hand, his left hand coolly placed in his pocket. A couple of girls walked up to him, asking for dates, but Brock assured them that he had someone special waiting for him at home.'  
  
Brock then walked into a ritzy looking place. A young woman with glasses waited at a receptionist table, not bothering to look up at him.  
  
I'm here for the job, Brock rested an elbow on the counter.   
  
Interviews are two doors to the left.  
  
Brock thanked the lady, then sauntered to the room where he would be interviewed.  
  
A panel of serious looking business people eyed him. They appeared very nervous.  
  
I'm here for the job? Brock repeated.  
  
We don't have time, one of the women repeated to another. Let's just put him on, the show goes on in fifteen minutes!  
  
The man sitting next to her agreed, then stood and ushered Brock into a small room.  
  
Brock was outfitted in a tuxedo, one with many layers and pieces. He hardly got dressed before he was shoved out onto a stage.   
  
Brock adjusted his bow tie a little as the lights heated his forehead to sweat-drop point, and thousands of screaming women filled the Colosseum before him.  
  
Now welcoming, a disembodied voice boomed throughout the room, Agent Rock Candy!  
  
The women cheered, and Brock smirked, grabbing hold of his bow tie. Congas played in the background as he began to undo his bow tie. Women clamored for it as he tossed it into the audience, dancing as he began to remove his jacket. He swung it around his head a few times, cowboy style, then tossed it into the audience as well. The rest of his clothing followed suit--but his mind skipped to the next thought it contained as he got to the boxers part. After all, he wasn't sure what strippers did with the money stuffed in their pants once it all came off.  
  
The scene skipped to Brock driving up to some miscellaneous place where their group was staying, driving up in a loaded ferrari.  
  
Misty and Brock ran up to greet him, and Brock tossed the keys to Misty.  
  
It's all yours, babe, Brock smirked.  
  
_Brock!_ Someone shouted, and he snapped out of his fantasy.  
  
he shook his head, huh? Did I miss something?  
  
Misty gritted her teeth, then whacked Brock over the head. You were just about to run into that tree, stupid!  
  
Brock laughed nervously, rubbing his head.  
  
You should have let me, he bit his lip, if you were just gonna smack me in the head.  
  
I'll smack a lot more than that if you just don't pay attention! Misty fumed.  
  
All right, Brock held up his hands in surrender. I'll pay attention!  
  
Ash chortled under his breath.  
  
The road was growing weary, however. Ash was wondering what he could get Misty as well.  
  
_Enter fantasy sequence  
  
_It was late at night, and Misty and Brock were back at the hotel, soundly sleeping while Ash scoured the seas on Lapras' back. He was shirtless, of course, and his hair was becoming severely wind tousled as it was obvious that a storm was on its way.  
  
Keep going, Lapras, Ash ordered bravely, keeping a lookout over the water as the stars began to be blackened out. We've got to find what we came for.  
  
Lapras crooned, and began to swim faster.  
  
Lightning began to spark around the area, and Lapras was screaming to turn back. Ash bit his lip, and ordered Lapras to return, while they were still in the water.  
  
Lapras tried to refuse, but Ash insisted. A tear came to Lapras' eye as it returned to its pokéball, leaving Ash to swim in the choppy seas.  
  
Couldn't risk you getting struck by lightning, Ash affirmed in a deepened voice. I'll just have to do this myself.  
  
Ash took a mighty breath, then dove under the water, kicking fiercely as he looked around for some sign of the object he desired. He knew Misty would be his forever, if he could just find what he was looking for.  
  
He was startled by a soft, glowing light in the abyss of the ocean. His hair floated freely, and his swift legs carried him to the source of the light. The water gurgled around him, and his strong lungs would allow him at least another two minutes before he'd be forced to surface.  
  
The light was actually coming from a reflection off of a gently gemmed necklace, of a caliber Ash had never seen before. It was beautiful, and the diamonds on it seemed to reflect all of the colors of the rainbow into the ocean.  
  
Ash clutched it to his chest, sighing as he decided it would make do.  
  
Ash began to kick as to return to the surface, but a shadow swooned over his body. He looked up towards its source, only to find the biggest tentacruel he'd ever seen standing over him, its mouth watering hungrily.  
  
Ash quickly put the necklace around his neck and gripped an empty pokéball. His lungs were begining to feel strained, but he had to catch it. Not for himself--that would be too easy to turn away from. He had to catch it in the name of love. In the name of Valentine's Day.  
  
Ash felt a second wind as he pepped himself up with these thoughts, and he struck out for the tentacruel, subduing the creature with his bare hands. It was a long fight. Tentacruel was a mean one--Ash had to use his bare man strength several times to shove the beast's fangs away to avoid having a limb or two ripped off. He had to pull the water monsters tentacles off of his legs and arms, and he felt bad having broken a few, but he heard somewhere that they grew back.  
  
However, with one mighty blow to the head, the tentacruel was nearly out cold. Ash seized this opportunity, and he grabbed an empty pokéball from his belt with determination, pressing it to the tentacruel's edifice as he could not throw in the water. The tentacruel was caught almost immediately. Ash strapped the prize back to his belt and quickly surfaced.  
  
Not wanting to risk Lapras, Ash swam all the way back to shore. He was freezing, and dripping wet when he was done, but it was worth it.   
  
Ash hauled himself to shore, braving freezing wind, rain, and the darkness of night. Misty was outside the door, waiting for them in her worry. It did not matter what building the door belonged to, it was a fantasy. Ash looked up at Misty, his eyes despondent and lonesome, and he shakily handed her the pokéball.  
  
he choked, Valentine's Day, Misty.  
  
Oh Ash! Misty cried, in all the glory of melodramatics, I love you so much! Oh, kiss me now, make me feel like a woman!  
  
_Ash?_ Brock's voice sliced through the upcoming love scene.  
  
Ash shook his head fiercely.  
  
Why are you mumbling? Brock chuckled, and drooling?  
  
Ash whirled around to Brock, standing in front of him squarely.   
  
I'll have you know, he shouted, I DON'T drool!  
  
Looked like it to me, Brock teased.  
  
Just because you drool doesn't mean that everyone else does! Ash stuck out his tongue.  
  
Brock rolled his eyes. Good comeback, Einstein!  
  
They couldn't argue for long, however, because they were rubbing their heads in pain soon enough.   
  
Awww, Misty! Ash grumbled, that hurt!  
  
Brock agreed.  
  
Well if you two don't cut it out, I'll make you hurt a lot worse! Misty threatened.  
  
And so, they moved back to their respective places on either side of her.  
  
I swear, she grumbled. You guys are way too old for this. I don't need to be your mother! Act your age.  
  
Sorry Misty, they both muttered, looking at the ground ashamedly.  
  
The day wore on with little to speak of. The air did acquire a little bite to it as twilight assimilated the stretches of the road, and it wasn't too long before they all decided it would be best to camp out for the night. Misty was the first to wimp out, as usual, and just as she expected, she met little resistance from her companions.  
  
She was allowed to sit back while both Ash and Brock took care of setting up the campsite. The stars glowered in her direction as her sedentary position caused the cold to creep easily into her skin. She shuddered loudly and began to rub her arms.  
  
Hold on Misty! Ash smiled, and began quickly piling wood in front of her. I'll make a fire for you!  
  
She nodded thankfully, but even before Ash could take action, Brock affectionately wrapped a blanket around her. He rubbed her arms a little with his own, then went back to helping Ash gather wood for the fire.  
  
Ash panicked a little, as he noticed that Misty blushed a little after Brock was so delicate with her. He felt dampened by it for a moment, but then resolved that he would find a way to make her blush as well.  
  
I finished first! Ash proclaimed, as Brock was laying out his sleeping bag. He then poured a little bit of lighter fluid onto the wood, stuck a match on his heel, and tossed it into the heap.  
  
_Fhooom_.   
  
Ash shouted, as fire began to creep up his pant leg. A mixture of being both too close to the fire and having applied more lighter fluid than he should have, despite his belief that he'd used it sparingly, caused it to catch his clothes on fire.  
  
Misty and Brock shouted at once, and they leaped over to him.  
  
Brock shoved Ash to the ground and began to force him to roll around. Pikachu shocked Brock lightly, not understanding what he was doing, but Brock ignored it.   
  
Misty shouted, having released Staryu. Water gun, Staryu!  
  
Staryu began to blast Ash for all he was worth, but he drenched Brock in the process. At this point, both Ash and Brock were shivering in the frigid air. Ash was on the ground, not yet able to come to terms with the fact that his pants were absolutely ruined, and that he was very close to being rotisserie grilled. Brock just sat, a little fried as well from Pikachu's shock, but the cold that attacked him was worse than the scalding by a million fold.  
  
Misty looked at them both with sympathy in her eyes. She clucked her tongue lovingly as she threw some stones around the fire to make it safe and called back Staryu. She walked over to Ash and Brock and took both their hands and seated them at a safe distance from the fire. She sat between them, and Pikachu jumped onto her dry lap as she gently pulled the blanket over all three of them. Brock wrapped his portion of it around himself reticently--a little dazed, and a little flustered since his arm was touching Misty's the whole time.  
  
Ash went so far as to actually lean on Misty, taking advantage of her bodily warmth as his skin dried. She smiled a little and leaned back onto him tenderly for a moment before moving back.  
  
_Wow_! Ash blushed. _That's better than the blush that Brock got! She must love me after all!  
  
_Ash sighed warmly, and he continued to lean on Misty. Brock began to lean on Misty as well after noticing that Ash was doing it without castigation, and he received the same, quick affection that Ash had, but neither of them noticed when Misty paid attention to the other in that manner because it was such a subtle action. They sat very contentedly until it was time to go to bed.  
  
Misty grinned as she crawled into her sleeping bag. Both Brock and Ash believed it was because of her love for each of them, respectively, but neither could be completely sure. Their nerves actually twinged a little as their eyelids fell and dreams etched themselves across their minds, but they didn't think much of their premonition.  
  
They all slept, and nightfall dissipated to give way to dawn, and of course, Brock's internal clock rang just as the sun was rising.  
  
Brock stretched and climbed out of his sleeping bag, actually enjoying the brisk morning air. He stepped cautiously to where Misty lye, and smiled down at her softly sleeping face. He was about to walk back to his backpack and make breakfast, when he noticed a note in her hand.  
  
She must have fallen asleep writing it, he thought aloud, his uttering too soft to be discernible. He leaned over to her, plucking it from her hands.He didn't intend on reading it, but his eyes did inadvertently pick up the first line.  
  
_Dearest Love,_ it began.  
  
Brock startled for a moment, but despite his inhibitions about reading Misty's private letter, his curiosity got the better of him.   
  
_Oh, how I've wanted to tell you this. You know, for all the time we traveled together, I never quite knew how to tell you how I felt. When you left I nearly died--  
  
_Brock put a hand to his mouth, and his shaking increased. He honestly never believed that it was he that she loved, but now he seemed to have proof. He also became a little angered, wondering why she never tried to stop him from leaving. He would have stayed, for Misty. He loved her! Professor Ivy was absolutely nothing. A product of his denial. His heart raced on, and he resumed reading the paper hungrily, wondering what else she would have to say to him.   
  
_. . .and I still regret letting you go to this day.  
  
_Brock agreed that she should. After all, they didn't seem to care at all that he had left.  
  
_But I hope this letter changes things.  
  
_Brock's heart fluttered. He was almost amazed that she was apologizing to _him_. After all, it was he who had feared her rejection so badly, but now he could see that she had felt the same way.  
  
_Please, Tracey, come back to me. You were everything that I could want in a man. Gentle, smart, artistic. . .  
  
_Brock looked up from the letter, paling considerably. He believed that he was all that--maybe not artistic--but that he could be everything she would want in a man. His throat suddenly became very dry, and he couldn't even read further because of the tears that invaded his eyes. He had to share this with Ash.  
  
Brock waddled over to Ash's sleeping bag, unable to even walk straight through his deep anguish. He shook Ash awake fiercely, and Ash tried to take a couple of swings at him in his fright before fully waking up.  
  
Geez Brock it's so early, whatcha wakin' me up for ya damn-- he began to ramble, but Brock quickly clasped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Take a look at this, Brock sniffed, letting a few tears fall onto the paper.  
  
Ash snatched the paper from Brock, wondering what the hell it could be.  
  
_Dearest Love,_ it began.  
  
Ash's eyes began to well with tears as well. She loved him! Brock was crying, because Misty had rejected him in a letter! He smiled brightly as he read on.  
  
_ Oh, how I've wanted to tell you this. You know, for all the time we traveled together, I never quite knew how to tell you how I felt.  
_  
Oh Misty! Ash bit his lip, thinking aloud so that even Brock couldn't hear, oh, how I've felt the same way!  
  
He read the next line eagerly.  
  
_When you left I nearly died--  
  
_And thus, his face fell.  
  
She loves _you_ Brock! He looked up angrily. Why are you making me read a letter to you, jerkoff?  
  
Brock smacked Ash over the head. Keep reading it! Do you think I'd be nearly bawling if the letter was about me?  
  
Ash snorted and did as told, a sickening realization coming over him the moment Brock disclosed that it was neither of them that Misty pined after.  
  
Ash chucked the paper to the ground handily after reading a bit further. Rather than be overcome with sadness, his eyes became flaming red in anger.  
  
That's a lie! he fumed. Tracey is a total dumbass! He's obsessed with Professor Oak! What the hell?  
  
I never met the asshole, Brock sighed, walking over to Misty's bag to replace the letter under her fingers. Ash escaped his sleeping bag and followed. But he's a lucky asshole.  
  
Ash pouted, nearly admitting defeat.  
  
Brock turned to where Misty lye, only to find her missing.  
  
Brock slapped his forehead. Now she'll know I was reading her letter!  
  
I already do know! Misty giggled, jumping out from behind a tree.  
  
Ash freaked out and jumped into Brock's arms, where he was promptly dropped.  
  
She's gonna kill us! Ash cried, standing back up.  
  
Misty merely cackled into the air. You dumbasses really think I could like Tracey? And that I'd leave a letter like that out if I didn't want you to find it? And that I would really like _Tracey?_  
  
Ash scratched the back of his head, and Brock's cheeks reddened in shame.  
  
I never met the asshole, he sighed. I dunno what he was like.  
  
He was okay, Misty laughed, but definitely not boyfriend material, I'll tell you that.  
  
Ash frowned. I guess the jokes on us.  
  
And I guess you knew why we were fighting all along, Brock frowned as well.  
  
You guys only made it soooo obvious, Misty shook her head. I bet you thought you were being slick, too. Well, knock it off! Maybe I don't even like anyone right now!  
  
Do you? Brock and Ash asked at once.  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow mischievously. I dunno. But if I did, it would change the way we are with each other. So, maybe I like one of you. Maybe I don't. Either way, you _both_ owe me Valentine's presents now, and you both need to knock this crap off!  
  
Brock smiled, and turned to Ash. The jig is up.  
  
S'pose it is, Ash smiled back.  
  
The rest of the morning was, frankly, quite uneventful. They ate breakfast then walked to the next town, actually leaving their fights and embarrassment of being caught behind, and they had normal conversations.  
  
They all agreed to split up at the next town, which they reached at about dusk, so that they could buy presents. Misty was going to buy them something as well, seeing as they were her best friends.  
  
Ash and Brock were in luck as a pokémon expo was being held. They could purchase all sorts of great pokémon there, for a price.  
  
Brock surveyed the tables carefully. He ran to the water pokémon table immediately, automatically drawn to the tentacruel, since he knew that Misty wanted one.  
  
How much for the tentacruel? Brock asked the man running the table.  
  
After receiving his answer, Brock's face became a few shades whiter, and he then asked how much the mantine for sale was. It was a very cool pokémon, and he bet that Misty would love to have it.  
  
It cost even more. Brock was nearly translucent by the time the guy finally just asked how much Brock had, and then made his unhappy sale.   
  
Brock walked away with the pokéball sadly, though it was in quite festive wrapping. It was still a water pokémon, but not quite what he had imagined.  
  
Ash had a bit of the same trouble, as he had the same idea as Brock. His face reddened instead of paling in increments, because he believed that the prices were a rip-off. It seemed forever when he finally found something affordable, and even then it broke him severely. He knew he had more money than Brock, at least, so it couldn't have been that bad of a buy.  
  
Still, the festive wrapping was no covering for the fact that the pokémon he ended up with--water or not--had to have been the stupidest pokémon he ever saw. He bet even Misty would think so. Pikachu even just wanted to bat at it, and Pikachu was friendly to all pokémon it met.  
  
They met at the town's hotel as planned, but Brock and Ash both had looks of a day spent unsatisfactorily scrawled over their faces. Misty seemed pretty psyched, but they figured it was because she didn't really have anyone to impress. She paid for the hotel room for the night, and they sulked all they way up the elevator. They were penniless and lacking decent presents, but they hoped Misty would appreciate the thought.  
  
You guys open yours first! Misty smiled, handing them two packages wrapped in pink and red paper.  
  
Ash and Brock both opened their gifts with a lackidasial attitude, which seemed to agitate Misty severely. They were very happy after opening them, however, and they tore into the chocolate like mad men. They hadn't had a good bit of candy in quite a while.  
  
Despite their attempts to delay giving their presents to Misty, they were eventually forced to with the threat of mallet.  
  
Brock handed his gifts to Misty and Ash first. He actually decided to buy them both something, though Ash's was even more insignificant.  
  
A pikachu keychain! Ash exclaimed. Thanks, Brock!  
  
Pikachu happily grinned, batting at the toy.  
  
Misty shouted, a chinchou! You shouldn't have gotten me a whole pokémon! It must have cost so much!  
  
You mean, Brock frowned, you don't think it's retarded looking?  
  
No silly, Misty closed her eyes and laughed. It evolves into a Lanturn! They're the only electric water type! This is awesome!  
  
Brock blushed a little, and Ash felt even worse about his present. He wasn't worried about the giant Hershey kiss he got Brock. He was worried about what he got for Misty.  
  
Misty wrestled it from his hand, forever, but despite the fact that he turned his head in shame, he could sense the fact that she was enthused.  
  
You guys! she blushed, you're supposed to buy chocolate or something stupid! I mean, a chinchou and a remoraid? Wow!  
  
Ash looked at her oddly. You mean, that's not the dumbest looking pokémon you've ever seen in your life?  
  
Misty socked him in the arm. No way! Remoraid evolves into octillery, and octillery is awesome!  
  
Ash shrugged. Whaddaya know?  
Brock was too busy chewing on chocolate to respond.  
  
Misty put the pokéballs on her belt after calling her new pokémon and gave both Ash and Brock a hug and a kiss on the cheek in turn.  
  
Thanks guys, she smiled. You're so great!  
  
They were both a little surprised and flustered at her attitude towards them at the moment, but their relief that she was no longer mad at them surpassed all anxiety. They were happy as they got ready for bed. Of course, Misty insisted on taking the bathroom first, walling herself and her stuff in there for what would probably be an eternity.  
  
Misty grinned at her cleverness as she sat in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. They would be able to get along now, and they'd never suspect who she _really_ loved. She pulled her nightclothes out of her bag and slipped into them gingerly, a million thoughts running through her head as she did so. She touched her lips. They tingled with exhilaration from having touched the skin of her love. She reached down to her backpack, noticing that a picture had fallen out. She scooped it up, admiring it thoroughly.  
  
Misty's eyes became star lit, and kissed the picture twice, in two different places. Then she clutched the picture to her chest and giggled, then began to sing softly.  
  
Oh Ash oh Ash, oh Brock oh Brock, a one man woman is all I want to be, but there are two perfect guys for me. . .  
  
  
*****a/n: Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? Hahahaha. Anyway, I'm sure ya saw this coming. But I thought you could like it anyway. Later


End file.
